


Sibling Rivalry

by Jevil_Joss



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Adora and Catra spar together.





	Sibling Rivalry

Adora blocked Catra's staff swing, stepping back. "You know, you're not really vocal about your emotions, but it's easy to tell from your fighting style that something's bothering you."

Catra raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine."

"You're a lot more aggressive than usual." She blocked another of Catra's attacks. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Catra said roughly, swinging hard for Adora. Adora blocked, but stumbled backwards. Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. 

Catra's ears flattened as she blushed. "Uh...it's just..." She took another swing at Adora. "It's nothing."

"It's something," Adora replied. 

"It's...Shadow Weaver."

Adora grimaced. "What did she do this time?"

"The usual. 'Catra, you're worthless. Catra, you just hold her back'. Ugh." Catra shook her head. "I just wish she'd see me for what I'm worth."

"Shadow Weaver can be...difficult at times, yeah," Adora agreed. "But if it helps, I see you as a great friend." Catra smiled. The two stood there for a minute, smiling at each other. Then, Catra dropped to the ground and knocked Adora off her feet. 

"Whoa!" Adora hit the ground with a thud. She looked up just in time to see Catra's staff push the glass device on her chest, signalling the winner. Adora glared at her. "Hey! I was emotionally supporting you!" 

Catra laughed, holding a hand out. Adora took it, rising to her feet, both of them laughing. 


End file.
